Chronicles of Narnia
by the moment i knew
Summary: Four Pevensies. Four Hartleys. A professor's house. One wardrobe. What happens when a Pevensie changes because a Hartley got to him? **ADOPTED from FireyHeart33**


**A/N Hello! First and foremost, before I say anything else, I have to thank the wonderful FireyHeart33 for letting me adopt this story! Secondly, please PM/review to let me know what you think! They really do inspire me to give you more chapters, I promise. Thirdly, go check out my other story, Battle of the Cliques, a SYOC. There are still a few spots open and it would be fabulous if you could fill them! : ) Finally, I don't own any of this! The Hartleys, in originality, belong to FireyHeart33, and Pevensies, Narnia, and anything else you recognize belong to C.S. Lewis. So here's the chapter! : )**

The Hartleys looked out the window of the train as it stopped in, yet, another train station to drop of more sad looking children. It was the time of the war, so children all across England were being evacuated from their homes and sent away to other homes and families.

There were four children in the Hartley family. The eldest was Carolyn. Carolyn had shoulder length brown hair, emerald eyes, and a tall and lean body. The second eldest was Henry, and just like Carolyn, Henry had bright emerald eyes, but he had more of a lighter brown colored hair. Henry was tall and muscular. Then there was Anastasia. She had long, straight black hair that cascaded down to her mid back and striking grey eyes that shine in the light. Anastasia was very thin, but she was not nearly as tall as the others in her family. Then there was the youngest. His name was William. William was the perfect replica of Henry with his eyes and the same colored hair, except a tad shorter.

Carolyn sat next to the door on the left side with William sitting on her lap, asleep. Henry was on the right side of the door seated next to Anastasia, who was thinking about the house that they will be staying in. She hoped it would be big and that she wouldn't need to interact much with the other children that will be there.

Finally their stop came. They grabbed all their bags and hurried off the train. The Hartleys were then left on an old train platform with another group of four children.

"You must be the Pevensies?" Carolyn asked as the eight children all turned towards each other.

"Yes, and you must be the Hartleys?" The oldest boy asked. He had bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Yes, and my name is Carolyn, but you can call me Carol or Lyn. These are my younger brothers Henry and William" Carolyn said pointing towards Hartley boys.

"And I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana or An." Anastasia said sticking out her hand for the Pevensies to shake.

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you. My name is Peter. This is Susan, the second eldest, and the youngest, Lucy. The one boy over there with the dark hair is my little brother Edmund." Peter said after he had shaken every ones hands. It looked as though Peter and Carol were both around 16 years old, Susan and Henry were both around 14, Anastasia and Edmund were around 11, and Lucy and William were both 8.

Once they had all introduced themselves, they walked down the stairs and stood next to the dirt road, where they heard the distant sound of hoof clops. A few moments later a horse drawn wagon came to the old platform and stopped.

"Ms. Macready?" Peter asked apprehensively, looking up at the aged woman.

"I'm afraid so" Ms. Macready said ominously while she looked all eight children over. Looking at the small amount of luggage they had right, she inquired "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Both families just shook their heads no. "Alright, well up you go. Into the wagon!" Ms. Macready said with somewhat concealed impatience.

"I don't think I like her that much, she's mean." Edmund says in a whisper so that Ms. Macready couldn't hear.

"Ed, be nice! You don't even know her!" Susan said as everyone else laughed at his statement.

"I agree with Edmund. She is cold and she looked as though she was glaring at me back at the platform!" Ana said while looking at Edmund and smiling. He smiled back, which caused Carol and Peter to look at each other questioningly.

Once they got to the Professor's house, the children were taken on a tour of the mansion. By the time it was over, the children were probably yelled at by the Macready, nicknamed by Henry and Susan, at least seven times.

The rooms for the children were very big and roomy. The girls got one room and the boys the other room right across the hall. Once they got settled in, William and Lucy were sitting on a bed in the girls' room talking. Peter, Susan, Carol, and Henry were all talking about what they could do the next day to have fun.

"Well we could bake a cake or some biscuits and take them on a picnic!" Susan said, thinking that that would be a lovely idea.

"No, let's think of something more energetic for the younger kids." Peter said leaning against the wall by the fire place.

"Speaking of kids, where's An and Ed?" Henry asked looking around the room for the two eleven year olds.

"We're right here, Henry!" Anastasia said walking into the room with Edmund following right behind. "We went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat around here." Edmund said sitting down in an arm chair by the window.

"Ed, you are one bottomless pit when it comes to eating!" Peter says walking over to his brother and ruffling his hair about. Edmund laughed and fixed his dark hair.

"Eddie, Annie! Can you come play with Will and me?" Lucy said walking up to Ed and tugging on his arm. "Sure!" Both Ed and Ana said at the same time following Lucy over to where her and Will were.

After about half an hour Carol and Susan both said that it was time for Will and Lucy to go to bed, and since Edmund was going to go to bed, too, he said that he would take Will and tuck him into bed.

"Well I think it's time we get to bed. Good night Su, good night Lu, good night Carol, and good night Ana! See you tomorrow." Edmund said getting up and walking towards his room with little Will already asleep in his arms. There was a chorus of good nights to the boys as they exited the room.

"Okay, that was weird, Edmund is never that nice to people!" Susan said looking at the people who remain in the room.

"Should we worry?" Henry asked looking between Peter and Susan.

"No. I think it's good for him. Well I think we should all get some rest. Come on, Henry, the girls need their beauty sleep." Peter said giving the younger boy a pat on the back.

"Good night Peter. Good night Henry." The girls said to the boys as they walked out of the room.

**A/N There you are! Once again, thanks to FireyHeart33, for letting me adopt your story : ) This first chapter is (hers? His?), and I just made a few minor adjustments, such as adding a few adjectives and fixing the few grammar mistakes.**

**Please review! They really do help me with writer's block and motivate me : )**

**Random question: what's your favorite color? Mine's navy blue, except darker. It's on of the colors of my favorite lake in northern Michigan.**

**Cheers! : )**


End file.
